Naoto Tamura
|numberofepisodes = 52 (Jiban) 1 Movie 1 Net Movie |cast = Shouhei Kusaka |image2 = Jiban.jpg }} Naoto Tamura/Mobile Cop Jiban is a human revived as a cyborg by Doctor Igarashi to fight Bioron. He is capable of reverting to his human identity at will. He holds the rank of police commissioner (as a robot) and detective (as human). Jiban's programming enables him to follow these directives: #Arrest criminals in any circumstance without a warrant. #Punish criminals on his own judgment if they happen to be members of Bioron. #Use lethal force depending on the circumstances. In human form, Naoto often plays the fool and is looked on down by Youko and Kiyoshirou for this, but Youko begins to warm up to him after realizing he could be Jiban. In the Filipino Dub, he was renamed as Marco. Biography In a stage show where the are seen fighting , and Jiban arrive and assist the Turborangers. In a stage show where the Turborangers are seen fighting Hundred Boma Tribes, , Kamen Rider Black RX, Jiban, Jiraya, , , , , , and arrive and assist the Turborangers. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Space Squad Jiban was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Evidently, Jiban was indeed inducted as a member of Space Squad. Jiban Arsenal Jiban's Badge It can be used as a communicator to contact Harry Boy, Seiichi and Mayumi in Jiban's Base or used to summon any of his vehicles, as well as to control their armaments electronically. Articles Every episode, when Jiban faces his Bionoid enemy, he ejects his badge from his waist and shows it to the monster, reading a code of articles and laws that served as his directives (much like the CPU Directives in RoboCop, but giving him a greater freedom instead of restraining it): * * ** * * * * Super Police Vehicles Super Police Machine Reson Jiban's patrol car, a modified Pontiac Firebird with a sixth generation computer and hence a will of its own, and it was destroyed by Gibanoid. Super Police Bike Vaican Jiban's Suzuki motorcycle with a sixth generation computer and hence a will of its own, and it was destroyed by Gibanoid. Super Police Jet Spylas Jiban's stealth fighter plane with a will of its own, and it was destroyed by Doctor Giba using his ship's weapon systems. Weapons Spikes It is hidden in Jiban's upper arms to puncture and break a hold or to shoot. Jiban Hip Beam It is hidden in Jiban's upper arms to shoot into areas that cannot be accessed through physical means (example: doors). Jiban used it in the movie. Maximillion Type 3 :Jiban's personal jutte-like weapon. Concealed in a collapsible holster located on his right leg, it can transform into either Pistol, Stun Gun, or Sword Mode. The Maximillian Type 3 can also perform the following moves and techniques: #'Disclose Shock': It is used in stun gun mode, essentially a stun gun. #'Last Shooting/Search Buster': It is used in pistol mode, firing laser shots. #'Jiban End' (Energy Sword): It is used in sword mode, splits enemies in half. Daedalus Jiban's personal cannon. Required to perform the Daedalus Bombard Technique, which is used to finish off foes. It can be made into a Jetpack jet to enable Jiban to fly short distances. Autoderringer Jiban's personal rifle. He acquired it after being resurrected as Perfect Jiban. It has a machine gun mode and a bazooka mode. The machine gun mode is used to stun and set up the enemy; after an "Energy Charge" in which the bazooka is charged, it fires a powerful shot to finish off the enemy. It was destroyed by Gibanoid during Jiban's final fight with him. Powerbreaker A left arm attachment. It can be used to attack enemies. He acquired it after being resurrected as Perfect Jiban. Needricker A right arm attachment. It can be used to drill into areas that cannot be accessed through physical means (e.g. doors). Acquired it after being resurrected as Perfect Jiban. Metal Hero Key ' announcement|Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z}} ' announcement (toy)|Ranger Keys (toyline)}} The is a Metal Hero Key that appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. It is used by . Behind the scenes to be added Notes *Jiban's body was cannibalized to serve as the suit for in . *He was born on September 2, 1965. *His permanent residence is Nagasaki City. Appearances * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' }} Category:Non human metal heroes Category:Dual Color Metal Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Space Squad Category:Humans Category:Earthlings